Abstract Funds for six racks to accommodate Mouse Individually-Vented Cages (IVCs) requested from Allentown would increase the mouse housing capacity in the VA Puget Sound HCS Animal Research Facility. We have recently added four new investigators at the VAPSHC which increases the overall animal numbers. The ability to efficiently house more mice within the existing space is necessary because we must accommodate the increasing number of mice needed by our investigators. Single sided racks would allow the animal facility to house more mice in smaller rooms by pushing the cage racks against the walls. No additional staff training, facility construction or electrical work will be required.